My First Pet
by S.J. More
Summary: A new alliance has been formed thanks to one Master Yoda and with this alliance they give Yoda a present to represent their gratitude to him. Features Master Yoda, along with other characters!


My New Pet  
By: S. J. More

Summary - A new alliance has been formed thanks to one Master Yoda and with this alliance they give Yoda a present to represent their gratitude to him.  
Characters - Yoda, OCs  
Time Zone - AU  
Rated - PG (possibly G)  
A/N - You can thank my cats for this story. They are the most perfect inspiration of all! The pictures are from other cats found on Flickr and some will be on of own cat when the Pittin grows.

* * *

"Thank the Kimanans, I do but Jedi accept no gifts, take it back you will." Master Yoda said over the com link while boarding his spacecraft.

"But Master Jedi, to take back their present is…is…rude!" Stuttered the servant.

Master Yoda sighed, "Keep this present I will. Place it in my personal chambers."

"Yes Master Jedi." The servant scurried off to the Jedi Master's quarters and left the present on the bed.

Master Yoda thanked the ruler of the Kimanan from a view screen on the bridge and his ship took off into space.

Slowly the old wizened master wandered through the halls of the space ship to his private quarters.

He nodded at several Jedi Knights and Padawans that had been helping the planet out in it's time of need with his hand closing the deal as he made his way.

Finally reaching his destination, about to force open the large door in front of his he heard a sound, _mrrrorw_ that made him jump and turn around as if expecting something to attack him from behind.

But there was no sign of any creature of sentient being in the long hallway, so he turned around and moved the heavy door with a flick of his small green hand.

He looked around his quarters for anything that was out of place and spotted the package resting softly on his neatly made bed.

He frowned at the small package and then moved over to the middle of his chambers. He set down his cane and crossed his legs sitting on the floor, concentrating in deep thought with his eyes lightly closed.

A disturbance forced the old master to open his eyes. His old eyes rested on the package but nothing moved. He frowned deeper. _Something wrong I sense but see it I cannot._

He returned to his meditating. After a few minutes his mind was completely cleared and he was just reviewing the new alliance in his mind when he heard that noise again. This time he jumped to his feet, calling his lightsaber to his hand and stared around his room. He looked towards the door and stood at the ready. He shifted his eyes to the package lying on his bed which had begun to twitch and move relentlessly. He put his lightsaber away and moved over to his thank you present. He looked at the card on top, reading,

"Dear Master Jedi,

Please accept this gift as a token of our appreciation. We know you spent many months on this alliance and we deeply thank you.

Sincerely,

The Kimanans"

He nodded and then proceeded to pull off the top of the box. Inside sat a tiny orange fuzz ball with a long tail and pointed ears.

[Picture of a Kitty in a box]

It purred at him immediately and jumped up the side of the box to rub its nose against his tridactyl hand. Yoda pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned and stared at the small creature now emitting a high motor-like noise. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with it. What was it? What does one do with it? Should he eat it?

During the time he spent on Kimanan he had never seen a creature like this one. While he never ate with the Kimanans, he figured that the fuzzy thing wasn't meant to be eaten. He only stared at it as it proceeded to jump up at the edge of its confinement. Finally after three jumps the little animal managed to flip the box and escape onto Yoda's bed.

He watched the creature with wonder in his eyes. The little thing trotted up and down the length of the small bed, stretching its claws into the slim blanket that lined the bed. The fuzzy creature looked up at Yoda as it continued to knead the bed, making that strange motor-like sound. After a few moments of kneading the small creature circled a few times, curling up into a small orange ball of fluff facing towards the wall rather than toward Master Yoda.

Yoda peered over at the creature…_wrong something must be_…he thought and moved closer to the orange ball cautiously. His head was right above the small mass and his hand was closing in on the creature but before he could touch the creature let out a different sound, _purr_, a small trill as it looked up into Master Yoda's wide eyes. "Sleeping were you?" He questioned.

The creature uncurled, yawned, and then rolled over stretching, facing Master Yoda. It stood before lying down again. The little fluff ball stood on its hind legs and bumped noses with the little green Master.

Yoda instantly rubbed the little wetness off the end of his small noise and looked at his hand and then at the creature. "Wet nose, you have." He pointed and then wiped it on his robes.

He turned, returning to meditate; eyeing the new found creature warily as it lay stretched out on the bed and eyed the old master as well. The two found synch as one meditated and the other slept.

The spacecraft flew out of hyperspace into the busy atmosphere of Coruscant. A few members of the Jedi Council waited for Master Yoda's arrival as well as the other Jedi who made the Kimanan-Republic alliance possible. They all stood waiting in hooded robes on Landing Bay 7. An air taxi waited for their party as the approaching craft put out its landing gear. It hovered a moment in the air and then lightly touched the ground.

Many Jedi exited the ship before Master Yoda made his way from the craft to where the other Council members stood waiting. In his hand, he had his cane and floating beside him, his box full of a sleeping fuzz ball. He nodded warily at his fellow council members. The box now had several holes cut out of it but the lid was closed tightly.

The group of hooded men turned and walked toward the air taxi. "Another promising alliance, no troubles I expect?"

"No problems were there, only their gift, took it I did," he frowned and looked up at the tall black man.

Mace Windu looked at the box, "what did they give you?"

"Unsure, am I of its purpose. Alive it is." Yoda said pointing towards the box.

"Ah, I've heard tell that they like to give people Pittins, but I didn't think that was true until now."

"Pittins, as in Pittin, smaller than a normal Pittin this is." Yoda side as he boarded the bus. He sat the box down beside his dangling feet.

Mace sat down in the bus and shrugged his shoulders.

The taxi took off toward the Jedi Temple and the Pittin wasn't talked about anymore.

Finally arriving in his rooms a few hours later; he had a servant droid take the box to his room when they arrived at the temple. He went to the box but the lid was one the floor and there was nothing in the box. He looked all around his room but couldn't find the small orange fuzz ball. He was about to give up when the force told him to look up. So he did and there up on his highest shelf of random collectibles was the orange Pittin. Its striped tail flicked side to side as its green eyes looked down upon the old master.

Master Yoda smiled, "Smaller than me and still able to reach high places."

The Pittin lifted its head and let out a small meow, stood, stretched and then lowered its paws to the next shelf, just like it was a ladder. It moved down the shelves with ease and finally on the last self which was three feet from the floor it jumped down. The Pittin then ran once around Yoda's meditating seat and brushed its head against Yoda's right leg, making a desperate meow sound.

Yoda laughed, "Hungry you must be, no food, have I for you here. To the kitchens we must go."

[Picture of a Kitty tilting its head]

The Pittin quirked its head as if it understood and then ran to the door before Master Yoda had even started moving. The Pittin sat on his hind legs and reached up to scratch the door. "Now, now, none of that!" Yoda snipped.

The Pittin backed down and slunk behind Yoda's cloak as he opened the door easily. The small creature then proceeded to crawl under Yoda's cloak, between his feet and stood out in front.

They both walked through the halls, it had been a long time since Yoda had to look down to a person he was walking with. He smiled more to himself than any of the passer-byers. The Pittin weaved back and forth in front of Master Yoda and whenever it sensed a person walking toward it; it would run back to Master Yoda and hide beside him, so that that person couldn't see it.

Finally after many minutes they reached the kitchens. There was only a handful of Jedi around, so he marched right up to the high counter and cleared his throat. The cooked leaned over the counter and smiled with toothy grin. "Wazza can I geta for you-a?"

"Nothing for me, but for this, anything have you?" Yoda force raised the Pittin into the air and showed the cook.

The cook eyed the Pittin with discontent but then looked around for some scrap for the small animal.

Yoda put the Pittin down next to him. The Pittin sat for a moment and then rubbed its front paws over Yoda's cloak, begging in a sort of way without its claws.

Yoda chuckled, "Impatient you are."

The cook returned with a small teal bowl full of what looked like to be dried bits of meat. "This shoulda tickle that little ones fancy."

Yoda nodded, thanking the cook and taking the food to the farthest table possible. Now there were only two Jedi left in the eatery who were too involved in a conversation to notice what Master Yoda was doing with a small bowl and a small creature that followed him.

He was almost to the table when the Pittin stepped right underneath the small master's feet. Yoda tripped over the small bodied animal and the food flew into the air but didn't fall. Yoda managed to catch himself, somersaulting without crushing the pittin, holding the food and bowl mid-air for the force. He grabbed the bowl as it floated down to him and then forced all the pieces of food back into the bowl. The Pittin purred loudly next to him. He frowned but then smiled. _The poor creature hasn't eaten all day, allow it this once, I will._ What it would need in the future would be to have a firm hand about this kind of behavior, thinking back to his earlier apprentices.

Yoda sat the bowl down on the floor and grabbed a small piece of the Pittin's food, trying it for himself. He knew what it was immediately. It was Kovikian bits. He loved having them in fish gravy with red-skinned potatoes.

Watching the Pittin greedily eat the food made him hungry as well, so he went other to the replicator and produced himself a bowl of Kovikian reptile soup.

They sat in silence and ate their disgusting, smelly meals.

* * *

Author's note:

You can find the pictures that go to the story here: http : / www . flickr .com/photos/29073697N02/sets/72157624075061767/ (sorry about the spaces-you should be able to copy and paste to yahoo and fix the spacing. Then press enter to get to the pictures...

Thank you for reading! :-)


End file.
